


a good pet

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fae!Patton, Unsympathetic Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: logan wakes up alone in the forest. except... he isn't alone.warnings: u!pat, fae, human pets, idk this is just really creepy, noncon touching, possessive language, ambiguous/bad ending, possibly something else
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	a good pet

Logan groaned and shifted. His head was pounding, and he squeezed his eyes even tighter shut in an attempt to lessen the pain. The ground was hard underneath his back; grass tickled at his exposed arms. A cold breeze washed over his body as he processed all of these facts.

His eyes blinked open, and Logan found himself staring at a dark canopy of trees with little slivers of moonlight shining through the leaves. Just as he was about to sit up, a voice came from next to him.

“Oh, good! You’re awake.”

Logan jolted upright, ignoring the slamming headache, and whipped his gaze to the person beside him. They had light blue skin and dark blue hair. Their body was draped in a gauzy lavender dress that moved gently in the wind. Their ears were pointed, and they smiled with pointed teeth.

“You’re a faery,” he said in shock.

“And you’re a human! A pretty one at that.”

Horrified by his situation, Logan hurriedly glanced around for a way to escape and found that he was inside of a faery circle. There was no escaping that…

“Oh, don’t be so scared, little human! I’m going to take good care of you.” The faery sighed and looked Logan up and down. “Goodness! I’m so excited to have a mortal! I’ve heard you make great pets.”

“ _ Pet? _ ” Logan choked out. He attempted to crawl a few feet back from the fae, but he was caught by the ankle and pulled close.

“Don’t be running away now! If you’re good now, I’ll make sure that your cage is set up very fast.”

Logan nodded hesitantly, and the fae grinned. Their hand slowly traveled up his leg, making him increasingly uncomfortable, and stopped at his waist.

“You’ll be a good pet for me, won’t you?”

“Yes,” Logan said obediently.

The fae’s bright blue eyes lit up. “ _ Wonderful _ .”


End file.
